


Si, vengo con te.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Singapore 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Ti basta guardarlo negli occhi per capire quando Seb sia provato da tutta quella giornata.Per un solo attimo al parco chiuso hai temuto che ti evitasse, che non volesse neanche averti vicino ma ti aveva sorriso appena prima di rifugiarsi dal suo team.





	Si, vengo con te.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo Singapore mi sono detta che non si poteva non scrivere qualcosa che riguardasse questi due.  
> Quindi ci sono cadatua ed è venuto fuori questo.  
> Che poi non abbiamo molto senso potrebbe essere un dato di fatto ma che io ci provo lo stesso è un perseverare maligno..  
> In ogni caso, ecco qui come vedo il dopo gara per Lewis e Sebastian.  
> E ora vi lascio leggere, ok.

Ti basta guardarlo negli occhi per capire quando Seb sia provato da tutta quella giornata.  
Per un solo attimo al parco chiuso hai temuto che ti evitasse, che non volesse neanche averti vicino ma ti aveva sorriso appena prima di rifugiarsi dal suo team.

Sai che ha bisogno di tempo, di avere un momento con se stesso e con loro prima di riuscire davvero a essere il solito di sempre anche con te. Sai che non ti da nessuna colpa per aver vinto oggi, te lo ha spiegato mille volte che non se la potrebbe mai prendere visto quando entrambi amate quello che fate.

Sai tutto quello, ma il ricordo di Nico è qualcosa che non potrà mai abbandonarti davvero, non dopo tutto quello che era in grado di causarti quando le cose non andavano come voleva il minore.

Ed è per quello che non riesci a smettere di guardarlo o sorridergli, perché ti rendi conto che sta crollando e vuoi essere meglio di quando il tuo ex sia sempre stato per te.  
Vuoi essere quello che Seb è sempre stato con te in momenti in cui tutto sembrava crollarti addosso, vuoi essere la sua roccia.  
Lo sfiori quando riesci cercando di non attirare troppo l’attenzione e lui ti guarda prima di tornare a concentrarsi su altro. 

E forse in una situazione diversa ti saresti lasciato scoraggiare da quello ma non lo fai, perché lui ha bisogno di te in quel momento e gli stai vicino nel modo migliore.  
Lo vedi rispondere ai tuoi sorrisi in conferenza, cercarti con gli occhi quando le domande diventano troppo da sopportare da solo.

Cerchi di evitare che tutti lo notino ma non ti importa, hai vinto e puoi guardare chi vuoi.  
E vuoi guardare lui, Sebastian.  
L’uomo che ami da un tempo che non sei neanche in grado di ricordare. 

Ti godi anche i festeggiamenti mentre siete in conferenza perché sai che è giusto anche in quel modo.  
Solo che a fine conferenza quando sai che le telecamere sono lontane prendi la mano di Sebastian intrecciando le vostre dita, come a dirgli sono qui, non importa cosa succede ci sono.

E sai che il messaggio gli arriva perché ti stringe la mano e poi si allontana.  
Pochi minuti dopo ti arriva un messaggio sul cellulare, un invito a raggiungerlo nella sua camera.

In momenti come quelli non sai se farti o meno prendere dall’ansia, se lasciare o meno che il passato influenzi il modo in cui ti relazioni con Sebastian.  
Non sei mai davvero stato bravo nelle relazioni, te lo hanno detto spesso ma allo stesso tempo ti hanno ripetuto più volte che sai come far sentire qualcuno speciale.  
Te lo ha detto Nico tante volte, solo che visto come erano finite le cose tra voi non sai quanto potesse essere vero.

Solo che ora è tutto diverso, ci pensi mentre festeggiate con il team.  
Sebastian è stato in grado di cambiare completamente la tua vita, di sconvolgerla.  
E sai che quella è la forma più pura d’amore che potresti mai provare per una persona che non è la tua famiglia.

Hai paura di perderlo, come hai perso altri. E non permetti ancora una volta quel nome di echeggiare nella tua testa perché lui e Seb non hanno niente in comune.  
Quando sei davanti alla sua stanza quella notte, non sai cosa aspettarti.

Sai che hai un volo a breve e che il secondo biglietto che hai nella tasca dei pantaloncini con scritto sopra il suo nome è tutto quello che serve a te, vuoi che ti sia vicino e puoi solo sperare che lui voglia lo stesso. 

Bussi alla porta non riuscendo a smettere di tormentarti il labbro inferiore con i denti e spostando nervosamente il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro fino a quando il biondo non apre la porta.  
Sta meglio di prima, lo capisci dal modo in cui ti guarda.

E forse vorresti dirgli mille cose, come i mille discorsi che ti sei preparato prima di andare da lui ma tutto quello che fai e buttargli le braccai al collo e stringerlo a te.  
Non sei tanto più basso di lui ma quando lo abbracci in quel modo ti alzi appena sulle punte per tenerlo più stretto e proteggerlo da tutto.  
Sebastian era il tipo di persona che non si faceva abbattere da nulla, lo aveva dimostrato più volte.

Non ultima l’anno prima quando si era messo contro ogni possibile legge cosmica e era riuscito a farti innamorare di lui, non gli avresti mai confessato che lo eri già da tempo, perché adoravi il modo in cui ti corteggiava. 

Lo aveva fatto quando aveva lottato per il titolo l’anno scorso, fino alla fine, senza mai smettere di crederci un attimo.  
Lo dimostrava sempre, ed era una delle cose per cui lo amavi di più.  
Sebastian era spesso tutto quello che tu non riuscivi ad essere.

Era il tuo sostegno in ogni momento, anche quando tutto sembrava sommergerti lui era in grado di tenerti con i piedi a terra.   
Lo stringi forte nascondendo il viso contro il suo e lasciando un piccolo bacio sulla sua guancia.  
E speri che basti a dirgli tutto quello che in quel momento senti dentro.

Forse anche che ti dispiace di aver preso quella vittoria che tutti dicevano gli appartenesse, di averlo battuto. Ma un’altra cosa che Sebastian ti aveva insegnato era che non dovevi pensarla in quel modo.  
Che se raggiungi un risultato allora quello ti appartiene a pieno diritto.

Ti stringe a sua volta e ti solleva da terra portandoti in camera dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle e sorridi quando una sua mano va da incastrarsi trai tuoi capelli scompigliandoli appena.  
“Ti amo.”

E lo sussurri appena contro il suo orecchio.  
Ti rendi conto che non è una cosa che vi dite spesso, entrambi preferite dimostrarlo.  
Dimostrare quando vi amate , solo che in quel momento non ti basta dimostrarglielo.

Hai bisogno di dirglielo, dirgli che tutto quello che fai è amarlo in modo che non è spiegabile.  
Sorride, lo sente contro la sua guancia, quel sorriso che ogni volta è in grado di farti partire il cuore a mille.

E lasci che faccia di te quello che vuole perché non vuoi lasciarlo, ti aggrappi a lui più forte fino a che non si ferma e ti poggia con i piedi a terra mentre con le mani accarezza la tua schiena con dolcezza.  
“Sei stato spettacolare oggi.”

“Sebasti..”  
“No, sei stato fantastico. E vederti cosi felice mi ha reso felice allo stesso modo, va bene? Voglio solo che sai questo. Le corse sono la vita di entrambi, qualcosa che amiamo ma se amo qualcosa più delle corse, quel qualcosa è quello che abbiamo noi due, sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu anche mentre non lo sapevo sul serio.”  
Sorridete entrambi in quel momento.

Perché sapete che nonostante mille persone provassero a intromettersi nella vostra relazione non sarebbero mai riusciti a mettervi l’uno contro l’altro.  
E sai che è vero quello che ti dice, perché gli occhi di Sebastian non potrebbero mai mentire. Non quando sono cosi chiari e fissi nei tuoi.   
Sposti gli occhi solo per recuperare il biglietto dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni che indossi.

Lo guardi mostrandogli il biglietto con l’aria di bimbo che ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e lo capisci dal modo in cui ride prima di baciarti sulle labbra che quello è decisamente un si.  
Si, vengo con te.

Si, se ho te va bene possiamo essere dove vuoi.  
Si, non ti lascio andare.  
Si, prendo un volo per non so dove, perché se stessi dietro ai tuoi impegni finirei per impazzire ma se ci sei tu andrei ovunque. 

Sorridi ancora contro le sue labbra per il tuo stesso pensiero che poi è quello di Sebastian perché ti ripete sempre che fai tanto ma è sempre il primo ad incoraggiarti ogni volta che iniziavi qualcosa di nuovo.  
“Partiamo tra sei ore, allora.”

“Allora abbiamo tempo. Il vincitore non vuole il suo premio?”  
E ride e tu lo baci ancora una volta.

Non sai cosa hai fatto per meritare Sebastian nella tua vita, non credi di esserne degno ma sei felice che quel ragazzo biondo si sia innamorato di te.


End file.
